


Обещание

by Alot, fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020
Summary: Флетчер никак не привыкнет к Рэймонду, но планирует это исправить
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Обещание

Флетчер помнит, как Рэй сказал ему: «Осторожно, горячо», уже после того как он обжегся о «барби». Роскошный бездымный «барби» под тентом, хочешь — жарь мясо, хочешь — грей пятки. Просто мечта, Флетчер о нее обжегся и получил волдырь, который долго-долго болел. Руку нужно было немедленно сунуть под холодную воду. Не стоит запускать ожоги.

* * *

— На что смотришь? — спрашивает Рэй. 

— На «барби», — отвечает Флетчер.

За окном тент мокнет под дождем, очень влажно. Экологически чистая осень индивидуального пошива для этого района пахнет примятой травой и немножко — похолодевшим небом. Ледяной колпак грядущий зимы неотвратимо опускается на землю, буквально по миллиметру в секунду, и Флетчеру кажется, что он ощущает это движение — так дышит вселенная.

«Ой, заткнись, — говорит он сам себе, мысленно морщась. — Сколько пафоса. Как тебя не тошнит только».

Все дело в том, что ему хочется думать не про зиму, а про ожог и про «барби», про Рэя, про обычные вещи, которые в этот момент кажутся ему чрезвычайно сложными, и поэтому его сознание их избегает.

Рэй подходит к нему со спины и кладет руку на плечо. Флетчер чувствует покалывание на шее в месте несостоявшегося поцелуя.

— Оу. Хочешь стейк? — спрашивает Рэй очень ровно, но Флетчеру чудится в его словах издёвка. Лучше бы молчал. Он оборачивается и сам целует Рэя.

«Не обожгись, Флетчер».

Во время поцелуя Рэй продолжает смотреть. У него — борода, у Флетчера — щетина, и у обоих отменный объем легких: после поцелуя и тот, и другой ровно дышат. Флетчер раздвигает усы Рэя, чтобы убедиться, что у того покраснели и опухли губы.

— Флетчер, хватит. — Рэй отворачивается почти смущённо, и Флетчер понимает вдруг, что увлекся, что успел погладить Рэя по щеке, провел ладонью по лбу и теперь обводит контур уха. Он опускает руку.

Они всё еще не привыкли друг к другу. Флетчер каждый раз в шоке от того, что ему неловко раздеваться при Рэе. Ему кажется, что ему нужна какая-то подстраховка для уверенности, три флэшки, две угрозы, видеозапись, на которой Рэй гладит собаку или угощает конфетой ребенка соседей. Но такого компромата у него нет, и он остро чувствует свою беззащитность, то, что, стягивая водолазку, белье и штаны, он остаётся голым в самом уязвимом смысле этого слова. 

В то время как Рэй, снимая одежду и очки как ее часть, словно бы наоборот, стягивает с себя маскировочную мягкость. У него жёсткие руки. Флетчера от него ведет, он это знает. Главное переждать первый момент дезориентации, а потом можно не думать. Рэй — человек твердых решений. В этом смысле на него можно положиться. Если что-то требует его вмешательства, если что-то нужно взять в свои руки, Рэймонд делает это, даже если взять в руки нужно Флетчера.

Рэй его и берет. Это не первый заход, Флетчер договорился быть снизу, потому что нормально думать у него не получается ни про что, кроме зимы и «барби», а это, конечно, всё не то. А на Рэймонда можно положиться, повторяет себе Флетчер. У Рэя, конечно, тоже случаются паузы: Флетчер зависает на моменте раздевания, а Рэймонд — перед первым серьезным прикосновением. У него делается такое одновременно и сосредоточенное, и растерянное лицо, как будто Флетчер — подарочная мультиварка, а инструкция потерялась.

— Ты смотришь на меня так, как будто я подарочная мультиварка, а инструкция… — начинает Флетчер с нервным рассыпчатым смешком.

— Не надо, — обрывает его Рэй мягче, чем мог бы.

И его первое прикосновение к Флетчеру похоже на извлечение единственной чистой ноты из позабытого расстроенного пианино. Он прижимает ладонь Флетчеру к груди, и Флетчер чувствует, как его бродячее сердце притягивает к ней как магнитом, и оно принимается ластиться к ладони даже сквозь кости и кожу. Флетчеру за него стыдно.

«Давай просто трахнемся, — мысленно просит он. — Ты и я. Всех дел на пять минут. Не хочу кончиться в этой кровати».

О, они на кровати, а он и не заметил — перемещение сожрал поцелуй.

«Хорошо, что мы не говорим о чувствах. Фу. Джентльмены так не поступают».

Хорошо, что Рэймонд молчит. Кто знает, зачем ему очки. Флетчер свои носит, потому что уверен — они делают его круче. У Рэймонда какие-то там диоптрии, но он смотрит так, как будто очки ему не нужны. Он лежит рядом с Флетчером на боку, но тому кажется, что он полностью чувствует вес его тела, и Рэймонд очень тяжелый.

— Да ты весишь как гранитная плита…

— Скажи спасибо, что нет…

— Спасибо.

— ...А теперь помолчи.

И Рэймонд снова его целует, и Флетчер целует его в ответ, потому что теперь все легко. Окно приоткрыто — Рэймонд любитель прохлады и толстых теплых одеял, но одеяло под ними, и Флетчер весь в мурашках. Ему тепло только с той стороны, с которой к нему прижимается Рэй, и там, где он чувствует прикосновения. Рэй широко ведёт рукой по его груди, по плечу, кладет ее на шею, и тепло следует за его ладонью, оставляя за собой остывающий след. Флетчеру кажется, что отпечаток ладони впитывается в кожу. Теперь на мысленной карте его тела в этом месте появляется след, как от свежего ожога.

«Надо просто трахнуться. — Флетчер сосредоточенно подставляется под поглаживания, старательно отвечает на поцелуи. У него стоит. У Рэя… — он проверяет — тоже. Отлично. Эта задачка легко решается.

— Как мне встать? — деловито спрашивает он. — Как лечь?

Рэй фыркает — проблеск улыбки в бороде — и сам раскладывает Флетчера, как ему удобно.

«Ну отлично, — мысленно ворчит Флетчер, — опять у меня коленки будут за ушами».

— Вот это гибкость, — зубоскалит Рэй.

Флетчер, как Цезарь, умеет делать несколько дел одновременно. Он закатывает глаза и снова целует Рэя. 

Дождь за окном превращается в ливень, стена звука гладит оконные стекла, отгораживая спальню от внешнего мира. Флетчер согрелся, теперь ему жарко. Рэй потный. Флетчеру кажется, в полумраке комнаты его кожа дымится. Он вырывается из поцелуя, потому что кладет ладони Рэю на спину, на его рельефную спину, и чувствует, как у него под руками ходят лопатки. Это вызывает у него обильное слюноотделение, а в настолько мокром поцелуе нет ничего привлекательного.

Рэй белозубо улыбается и, предварительно потыкав в задницу Флетчера пальцем — аккуратно, но не слишком нежно — заменяет его членом и замирает.

— Флетчер, — говорит он, — ты скалишься.

— Не обращай... внимания, — советует Флетчер, — я мысленно... пою гимн.

Он мысленно матерится. Или молится — он и сам не знает. В этот момент больше всего он жаждет привыкания. Того, чтобы все это прошло, чтобы можно было просто... Чтобы все стало просто. 

Рэй двигает бедрами вперед-назад, Флетчер подвывает, знает об этом, и ничего не может поделать. Рэймонд лыбится, и Флетчер мстительно сжимает колени и сминает его задницу в ладонях. У Рэймонда красные щеки и зрачки во всю радужку. С начального поцелуя предвестье оргазма перемещается по Флетчеру, меняя подмышку на копчик, а затем взлетая вдруг к горлу, как истеричный пассажир, потерявшийся в Хитроу.

Рэймонд трахается как боженька — господь отбойных молотков или войны. Флетчер не может сказать, хорошо это или плохо; он уже не подвывает, хрипит. Рэймонд толкается размеренно и тяжело. Одновременно с очередным распирающим толчком над Флетчером появляется его лицо: оскал, раздувшиеся ноздри, жестокий, темный взгляд, но не расфокусированный, нет. Рэй пристально смотрит на Флетчера.

— Когда ты уже кончишь? — шипит Флетчер.

Ему кажется, они трахаются несколько часов кряду. Он на грани, но не может ее переступить, опасаясь потерять видение Рэя в оргазме.

— Пожалуйста, — он не знает, говорит это или думает, — где, блядь, твоя кнопка выключения?  
У Рэя как будто зажигаются искры в зрачках, или это отражения фонарей с улицы, или пришло сообщение на телефон, а они не слышат... Рэй, положив ладони Флетчеру на плечи и сам почти полностью ложась на него, давит ими вниз, вниз, и Флетчер туго и медленно насаживается на него до упора и ещё чуть-чуть. Рэй тяжёлый и душный, согревшаяся кожа густо пахнет кедром и солью — наверное, гель для душа — и долгое мгновение Флетчер задыхается, а потом воздух и вообще заканчивается: Рэймонд целует его, запускает язык в рот и шарит им, как будто Флетчер спрятал за щекой флэшку с компроматом. Воздуха нет, в лёгких у Флетчера вакуум. И даже он уже заканчивается. В ушах звенит.

Флетчер бьет Рэймонда ладонью по спине, но тот, конечно, отстраняется лишь тогда, когда сам считает нужным. Флетчер лежит, глубоко дыша, и в голове его такая тишина, какая бывает после того, как кто-то очень громко разбил окно.

— Ну. Ты. Даёшь... — пыхтит он, а Рэймонд целомудренно целует его в щеку, чем-то шуршит, возится, и только тут до Флетчера доходит, что они, кажется, оба кончили.

«Только постоянная практика, — напоминает он себе, — до привычки».

И тогда неловкость и всё... вот это — заменит рутина, и Флетчер будет знать, что можно, и что нельзя, и как себя вести, и как просить прощения, и как Рэй выглядит в выходной после полноценного восьмичасового сна. Это то, чего Флетчер жаждет — самой возможности этой рутины, толстого льда под ногами, который не проломится, даже если поскользнешься и упадешь на него всем весом. Пока что у него этого нет.

— Собираешься закурить? — очень холодно спрашивает Рэй.

Флетчер понимает, что успел на автомате достать сигарету, вложить ее в рот и даже щёлкнуть зажигалкой. Он со вздохом убирает сигарету за ухо. Снова холодно, из окна дует.  
— Скоро зима, — жалуется он невпопад. — Ради покурить придется одеваться в тридцать слоев…

Рэй внимательно смотрит на него, вздыхает, одним сильным движением вытаскивает покрывало из-под них. Оно нагретое, теплое. Флетчер представляет влажный двор, отсыревший тент. Ему даже не хочется к «барби».

Рэймонд, вздыхая, перегибается через Флетчера, роется в тумбочке.

— Только сегодня, — говорит он строго и бросает на колени Флетчеру пепельницу.

— Спасибо, дорогой.

Теперь уж точно сигарета неизбежна. За те несколько секунд, пока он закуривает, Рэймонд успевает отключиться. Флетчер курит и смотрит на него. Спящий Рэй очень мирный.

«Только всегда», — думает Флетчер, не имея в виду сигареты.

И это обещание. Он хочет научиться их держать.


End file.
